The stones of crystal cave
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: Once Misty shows up, everyone is thrown into a huge adventure to rescue her sister Ally and to protect the three stones that could threaten the Earth Skilene and story better than summery PrivateXOC RicoXOC
1. Misty

**Okay, so here is my new story! **

**Kowalski: Duh**

**( glares) Anyways, this is a huge adventure story that I came up with-.**

**Rico: Get on with it! **

**Alright, alright. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Private's POV

The sun beamed down into the HQ as Private turn on the news. Kowalski was silently writing on his clipboard and Rico was waiting impatiently for Skipper to get back. He and Rico wanted to get snow cones before the zoo closed but Skipper was chatting with Marlene to fix her problem. Some mice have been crawling out of the sewer and into her cave so Skipper said he would help with that.

Kowalski, Rico and I came back from get a few more bags of popcorn for the zoo residents earlier today so every thing was tranquil for the time being. Even Julien toned his music down by just a bit. But the hot summer sun most likely delayed his dancing. Suddenly, Kowalski threw down his clipboard to the floor making me and Rico jump.

" Oh, um sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated by the exponents here." Kowalski explained sheepishly while he picked up his papers. Rico shrugged and I turned the volume down on the t.v. Moments later, a scream was heard and suddenly a penguin fell into the room. Instinctively, Rico jumped up into a defense pose and Kowalski put his clipboard away. The new penguin scanned the room, looked at me for a few intense seconds and looked around the room again. ( A.N/ happy new year! Just turned 2014!)

" Who are you?" Kowalski asked the penguin on the ground. He didn't sound mean but he did sound demanding and curious at the same time. The penguin had ruffled feathers and was a bit skinny like Kowalski, but was short like Skipper. She had a scar on her bottom beak to her chin and also had pale green eyes. It didn't seem to care about landing on the concrete. Then I noticed the worried look in it's green eyes.

The penguin got back to it's orange feet and nodded. " The name's Misty. Doesn't Skipper live here?" Misty asked Kowalski with a slight tilt to her head. She seemed a bit impatient.

" Why? Do you know him?" Kowalski asked her suspiciously. Misty chuckled slightly making Rico look puzzled.

" Yeah, meet him a while ago- But I really need to see him. Do you know where he is?" Misty asked. I glanced at Kowalski who hesitated for a second but then nodded.

" He's at the Otter habitat with our friend Marlene. It's the cave southwest from here, you can't miss it." Kowalski replied,eyeing at Misty. Her beak curling in a slight smile and some panic escaped her eyes.

" Thanks..." Misty trailed off.

" Oh, I'm Kowalski. This is Private." He stopped talking and pointed at me before continuing, " And this is Rico." Rico waved.

" Nice to meet you Kowalski But I'm in a hurry here". Misty said politely before climbing up the ladder and disappearing. I turned to Rico and Kowalski.

" That was... weird." I said, trying to fit in the right word.

" Anybody know her?" Rico asked.

" Never seen her in my life. But she did say she was an old friend of Skipper's so I guess they meet before he met us." The tallest penguin concluded, looking at the ladder.

" Yup." Rico nodded but I was lost in thought. Who the heck could that be?

* * *

**Me: So there is gonna be Skilene like all my other stories-**

**Marlene: Yes! Uh I mean, go on. **

**Me: How did you even get in here? **

**Marlene: ( points to the hole in the wall) **

**Me: Seriously Marlene! **

**Kowalski: You were saying..**

**Me:Yeah, I got a bit sidetracked. What other pairing would you like to see? I'll list the options on my next chapter. And please- **

**Rico: Review! **

**Me: Okay, how did you get in my room? **

**Marlene: Who do you think made that hole in the wall? **

**Me: ( starts to chase them around) **


	2. Attacked

**Me: Here's chapter two! The point of view changes a lot through this story and this will be one of my longer stories. Now if we don't have any interruptions...**

**Skipper: Enjoy!**

**Me: ( groans) you guys are paying for the hole in the wall**

* * *

Skipper's POV

I just finished hot gluing one side grate down when I heard Marlene's voice pop up.

" Can't the mice come through the holes?" She asked me as if I didn't already know.

" Yeah, do you have a rug or something to cover it up? The glue is to make it stuck in place so you'll need something to cover it up." I replied back as Marlene dug through her stuff.

" I can find something. Just don't burn yourself again." Marlene warned.

" Wait, what do you mean again?" I asked, looking up from the grate.

She snorted. " You have a burnt mark on your flipper and I heard you cursing earlier." Marlene said with a slight smile and I did a sheepish laugh. I didn't know she heard what I said. Then she pulled out a blue, fuzzy rug and eyed the size of it. I finished gluing it down and she held the rug up.

" This big enough?" Marlene asked and I nodded.

" Give it an hour or so to dry then you can cover it up. I got to see if the boys did get that popcorn." I replied and was about to walk out of the cave, but then a penguin waddled inside. I noticed who it was quickly by her pale green eyes. " Misty? What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her panicky look. " How'd you even get here?" By then, Marlene strolled over.

" It's Scar! He's-He's teamed up a-and." I stopped her because she was going so fast and mumbling like crazy.

" Whoa, calm down and talk slower. I can't understand a word your saying". I replied and she took a deep breath.

" I heard Scar say that he was teaming up to get us. He already got Ally and he coming again to get us. He said he remembers you, Skipper, and he knows me. He could get anybody." Misty said worriedly.

" Who's scar?" Marlene ask me and Misty. I jerked back to Marlene, forgetting that she was even there. I glanced at Misty who nodded.

" An old wolf enemy, witch apparently has come back to us." I told her and then she asked about Ally.

" She's my sister. My little sister actually and Scar managed to get her. That's why I came here, to warn Skipper and we could get my sister back." Misty explained to the otter and she nodded. Suddenly, Misty grunted and pulled a dart out from her side. " Huh? What are...these...things.." Misty asked before she landed on her stomach, asleep. Me and Marlene backed up into the cave.

" Misty's warning came a bit to late." I murmured to Marlene.

" What do we do now?" She asked me.

" I think we should." I stopped and pulled out the sleep dart out of my neck. " Just stay put, they'll most likely.. get you..too." I muttered before I fell backwards. I think I hit a glass bowl or vase because there was a loud smash and I felt the sleepiness of the dart and little pointy parts of glass. I blacked out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rico's POV

Private, Kowalski and I were all still thinking about Misty. I wished we thought more questions to ask her. She seemed a bit suspicious and nether Skipper, Marlene or Misty showed up inside the HQ. It's be an hour so I told Private and Kowalski that I was gonna check it out. I climbed up the ladder, jumped onto the gate and headed over to Marlene's cave.

" Ello, silly penguin!" I heard Julien call but I ignored him. I slid through the fence and heard only silence.

" Hello? Skippah'? Marlene?" I asked but no answer came. I waddled inside and knew something was wrong. Nobody was there and there was a broken glass vase on the floor in pieces. I also noticed the new fuzzy rug but then noticed something else.

At the entrance of the cave, a few blood droplet's dotted the floor and was some more on Marlene's bed. There was a little puddle of scarlet near the vase too. Panicking, I ran to get Kowalski and Private.

* * *

**So for my list of pairing, here they are. Most are with my O.C's **

**Misty and Rico**

**Misty and Kowalski**

**Ally and Private**

**Ally and Julien **

**Scarlet and Rico **

**Scarlet and Private**

**So chose a few off this list and see witch few will go into the story **


	3. Captured & finding blood

**Me: So here's chapter three! **

**Kowalski: Enjoy!**

**Me: You still own me fifty dollars for breaking my wall!**

**Rico: No money but we have fish **

**Me: Your lucky I like fish. And you owe me fifty of them!**

**Warning: There is gonna be a bit of blood, daggers and maybe guns in this story. That's why I rated it T **

* * *

Misty's POV

I woke up from unconsciousness to hear voices. I saw the otter Marlene all tied up and Skipper was too. We were on a dock with water surrounding us. I heard laughing and soon saw Scar. He's a gray, white and black wolf with yellow shimmering eyes. His muzzle had a couple scars and his neck was covered in dirt and dust. His black claws were extended and he was sitting next to a young adult wolf. I've never seen her but I did know that red panda who was guarding Ally. It was Safara.

" Well, well. You tried to warn your friends hmm?" Scar asked with a slight smirk at my failed attempted. " I could hear your little web-feet tapping agents the ground so it didn't take long to gather my allies up". Scar added, standing up. I saw the red panda get up also and pranced in front of Skipper. Marlene was still tied up and still asleep so the new wolf just sat there, watching. I hated her glowing blue eyes, they were distracting.

I said nothing at his remark. What could I say? I knew I didn't have time? Witch was true. I did know that telling Skipper and then we get weapons would take too long before they would attack. " What do you want?" I growled, putting on my mean act. Acting was a big advantage to the battles and just plain talking.

" Ah, Misty. Always so undemonstrative and uncivil as usual I hear." Scar replied and I glared. He was really smart and always uses his advanced vocabulary to confuse and annoy us.

" Skipper, you know what we want. Misty, you do too." Safara hissed. " What is the color combination for Crystal cave's lock?" The lock has over a hundred different kinds of blues, yellows, greens and blacks. But you had to get the exact colors right or traps go off. Scar and that new wolf couldn't help because they are color blind but Safara could see color. The red Panda glared at Skipper and the new wolf came over and got into my face.

" I'll ask you one more time. What is the colors?" The wolf demanded, looking me straight in the eye. I still said nothing but a growl rose in my throat. Then I heard a groan and figured Marlene was getting up.

" Ugh, where am I ?" Marlene muttered and Scar scanned the otter.

" A otter and a penguin.. interesting couple". The new wolf chuckled in her dark voice.

" We aren't a couple!" Skipper and Marlene exclaimed in unison, annoyed and maybe a hint of denial. The new wolf rolled her eyes was about to argue, but Scar snapped at her.

" Quiet Victorious and let me and Safara do the talking." Scar snapped at the new wolf- who was named Victorious. She did a slight shrug before continuing to glare at Marlene. Then I heard a grunt coming from Skipper and I glanced over to my left. He had claw marks over his left eye and he was squinting. Marlene stifled a gasped. There was Safara, licking the little bit of blood from her claws.

" Ready to tell?" Safara growled and Skipper shook his head. She glanced over Scar who then disappeared and Victorious sat back down. It was quiet for a while after that. But moments later, Scar returned and went up right up to Skipper. Safara and Victorious went up to Marlene and smirked.

" Either you tell or the otter get it. I have a blood lust wolf and Safara- and you know what can do." Scar cackled and swished his tail. I didn't really know much about Safara, just that she was assigned to Skipper and she had a aggressive history. Skipper hesitated and Safara and Vicky stalked up to Marlene. Just before they were about to pounce, the flat-headed penguin spoke up.

" Alright, I'll tell you. Just keep your messed up panda and wolf away from us." Skipper said and Scar strolled up to Skipper and me. I didn't really want Scar, Vicky and Safara to know but to save a good friend, I would too. Vicky and Safara sat near by and I felt something being passed to me. I peered over a Marlene who handed me the knife she had and I saw her hold the ropes together behind her back. Skipper was untied too but played helpless.

" So are you gonna tell me?" Scar howled.

" What was the question again?" Skipper asked, played dumb. I realized he was waiting for me to cut my ropes so we could attack. Skipper glanced at me and I winked, signaling that my ropes were undone.

Safara groaned and howled the question again. " Oh that's- ." Skipper cut himself off and kicked Scar in the jaw. Me and Marlene jumped up and ran towards the wolf and the red panda. I was going for Safara.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Private POV

I started to get worried once Rico was gone for ten minutes. Kowalski wasn't as worried as he searched around for his pencil. But after a few minutes, a loud splash was heard and Rico came running up to us on the island.

" What's wrong?" Rico was shaking a bit and then he pointed to Marlene's habitat. He yanked on my flipper and the three of us waddled to Marlene's cave. Rico motioned with his flipper to stop us, went inside and we waddled inside next. He pointed to the little drops of blood near the entrance.

" Blood! Where did that come from?" I inquired Rico but he shrugged.

" More importantly, who's blood?" Kowalski said to himself and he saw more blood by the broken vase. I roamed over to the vase and glanced around the room. There was a few more dots of blood on Marlene's bed too.

" Do.. do you think Misty did this?" I asked them with my voice filled with fear. She now knows where we live and has injured either Skipper or/and Marlene. She could come after us next but I was mostly worried for Skipper and Marlene at the moment.

" She could of but it could be anybody. Or Marlene accidentally knocked over the vase and went to go clean it up and Skipper went with her. There's too many possibilities at the moment." Explained Kowalski as he picked up some Q-tips. " Rico, I want you to look around the zoo to find either of the three. Talk to the zoo residents to see if they know anything also. Private, check inside Skipper filing cabinet and check if he wrote down Misty's blood group."

" Blood group? Why do you need to know her blood group?" I inquired him as he scooped up some blood onto the Q-tip.

" If I can get her blood group, I can enter it into the DNA scanner and I can see who's blood this belongs too.

" Don't you need Skippers and Marlene's too?" Rico spoke up.

" I already know their blood groups. Skipper's is O negative and Marlene's is O negative too." Kowalski explained as he held onto the Q-tip and started to walk out of the cave. Me and Rico followed him out. The rarest blood group and they both have it, huh.

" How you kno'? " Rico asked as we reached the HQ topside.

" Two stories that would take too long to explain. Now can you look around, Rico?" Kowalski politely told him to follow orders and Rico nodded before sliding over to the lemur habitat. The lieutenant who was temporary leader, looked over at me and I took the sign to get to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rico's POV

" Ello, crazy penguin!" Julien called as Rico made his way over. I muttered under my breath for picking to go the the lemur habitat first but I jumped onto the concrete anyways.

" What's up?" Maurice asked as he made started making a smoothie. Mort dragged a mango over and gave it to Maurice.

" I like mangoes!" Mort squeaked.

I pointed to Marlene's habitat and the penguin's habitat. " Skipper and Marlene, gone." I replied to Maurice and he put in a banana into the blender before looking over at me.

" What do you mean gone? Like ran away?" Maurice asked.

" Ha! Me, de king, knew they were a couple!" King Julien exclaimed. Rico face-flippered and shrugged.

" Kidnapped. Maybe ran away or away for a bit." Said Rico.

" Where is de smoothie Maurice! Your king is thirsty." Julien said arrogantly, tapping his foot up on top of his throne.

" Coming, King Julien." Maurice didn't bother to shout like the ring-tailed lemur because they were only a few yards away. " So is there like, any clues or something?" He added.

" Blood on the floor." Rico responded with a serious face. Maurice dropped a banana, Mort gasped ( Not even sure where he learned the word blood from anyways...) and even King Julien jaw dropped.

" They were murdered!" Julien screamed and flung his arms in the air for empathy.

" Were they really murdered"!? Maurice said loudly but didn't shout.

" No Murder! Little blood!" I exclaimed to the lemurs and even Mort said that he doesn't like blood. " Have you seen them?" I added, remembering why I was here.

" I saw Skipper yesterday but not today." Maurice said, slightly sad.

"Eh, yeah. De king don't remember seeing 'em today." Julien said after a few moments and started to tap his feet. Maurice got a fresher banana and put the lid on so it could blend. I sighed disappointingly before sliding the the chimps habitat.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, this one's a bit long and a lot to sink in. **

**Kowalski: You can say that twice **

**Me: I was supposed to be in school today and tomorrow but a snow storm delayed school. Plus the weekend, so there is gonna be a lot of updating! **

**Private: Yay! **

**Me: Also how did I do for Julien personality? I'm not used to using him in my story **

**Skipper: Annoying as usual **

**Me: Thanks!**

**Julien: Hey! **

**Me: Also I am working on fixing my punctuation, as you could see ^ **


	4. fight to the death

**Me: I am going back to school soon so I can't update everyday. I could get a few chapters squeezed in on weekdays but no promises. At least one new chapter on weekends, but most likely two or three. **

**Skipper: Noooooo!**

**Me: Calm down Skip! **

**Skipper: Did you just call me Skip? **

**Me: hehe**

**Kowalski: And for pairings, you'll have to wait and see! **

* * *

Marlene's POV

One moment I'm sitting down on my bed watching Skipper hot gluing the floor, the next I'm charging at Vicky- a wolf I never met. I couldn't remember much that happened between those times. I remember voices- Scars, Safara's and a quick second of Vicky's voice. All taking about a color combination for some cave? What was that about anyways?

But I didn't have time to think before I was pushed down onto the dock floor before I could even tackle her down. I thought real quick on watching the penguins training sessions and most logic things to prepare myself. I saw her paw coming near me, so on instinct I blocked it. But remembering their training, I squared a kick right to the gut and the wolf howled before stumbling back. I did a roundhouse kick to the side of her head and that sent her crashing down.

Meanwhile, Misty was at the disadvantage with Safara. The red panda was too quick for her and her clawing attacks only took a few seconds. She felt the black, sharp claws dig into the back of her neck making her grunt and it took a few moments for her to get off her neck. The red panda smiled devilishly as she dodged Misty's quick jabs and punches. It took a little bit until the penguin's foot pinned Safara down but the panda still had the smirk on.

" Not bad for a penguin." She said before she rolled out from under Misty's foot. " But not good enough." The panda said before landing a kick on the penguin, witch sent Misty's flying back a few feet.

Skipper wasn't doing well either. No, scratch that. He was doing a horrible job with defending himself and the rest of his group. He was pinned to the dock floor and that Scar had his paw up to his throat, cutting of all air flow. Thank God he was only like that for a few seconds as he did a fake punch. The wolf fell for it and then Skipper twisted to get out of his grip and gave him a kick to the stomach. The wolf fell back and as Skipper stood up, he got a kick to the beak that made him be a bit dizzy. Skipper then tried to keep himself standing, grunting once in a while at the pain from his beak.

Marlene did a few quick jabs and scratching and that made Vicky go down but not without a good fight. She didn't get too much gashes and bruises. She had a gash on her arm and a few bruises but these were just minor. She had a bad scratch across her leg though that was bleed a bit. She glanced around and wasn't happy at what she saw. Misty was flat on her back, catching her breath and Skipper just fell down. She felt a slight bit guilty. Why did she go for the easier one?

Marlene once again got punished for thinking. Scar and Safara stood there and Vicky ran up behind Ally and held the knife up to her neck. " Don't you dare try to get near them or us. Or lil' Ally is dead." Victorious snarled and the other two ran off. After a few seconds, Vicky took off and I saw were they all went. I gasped.

They were on a huge boat witch had a few rooms and the two wolves and the red panda were on there. I was too shocked to move as the boat started to leave, with Safara driving away. I snapped out of my shock once I heard Misty's moan. I rushed on over to her. She had a couple cuts on her flippers and stomach. " You alright?" I asked her and noticed Ally freed herself and waddled over.

" Alright sis"? Ally asked. Misty sat up and smiled while rubbing her flipper.

" Yeah, I'm fine. A little shaken up but alright. Where's Skipper and Scar and Safara and Vicky?" Misty asked, looking around.

" Skipper's over there. And those three hijacked a big boat and took off and went somewhere." I explained and she suddenly looked guilty and frowned.

" I know where they are heading. Check on Skipper and see if he can get over here." Misty said and I went over to Skipper. He was conscious and had a bit of blood dripping down is shoulder and a small cut to his throat. He smiled slightly when I came over.

" Hey Marlene. Did I black out or something? The last thing I remember Scar's paw agents my throat and then I can't remember anything from there." Skipper explained, sitting up.

" Must have. Can you stand up okay?" I asked and he stood up with only a grunt in the processes. He nodded and we waddled over to Misty. She was standing now, brushing herself off and Ally held a map. Skipper must have noticed Misty's shamed look and he looked around and then at the map.

" Did you tell them the color combination?" He asked. She nodded, but was still looking at the floor. I was really confused. What is so special about certain colors? What is crystal cave? How does Skipper know Misty? Why does Misty and Ally look different even though their sisters? How is Skipper connected to Scar, Safara and Vicky? Am I just seeing things or does Skipper look a bit like Ally?

" I'm sorry. Safara said if she didn't get to know the colors, she would kill Ally. I couldn't let that happen and I know you wouldn't allow that either." Misty said quietly and stood up. Skipper nodded and smiled.

" Um I've got just one question. More like close to a hundred questions actually."

" You didn't tell her did you?" Misty asked Skipper, actually using eye contact.

" Only you, me and Ally know. Only a couple hours ago, she didn't even know you existed." Skipper explained and I nodded. " But I will tell you and the boys back at home. Maybe the foxes and Solo too. It's a long story so I'll wait 'til we get home." Skipper told me and Ally handed Skipper the map. " We aren't very far from the zoo, maybe a few miles of walking." Skipper added before folding the map up and holding it.

" What about the wounds you guys have? They'll need to be cleaned up." Ally commented before looked around. I glanced around the bay area. We were on one of the brown, long docks with two boats attached to it. Only one was there now and it was a tiny, grey fishing boat. I crawled over and looked inside. There wasn't much inside the tiny, little boat. A few fishing poles, some plastic bait, a life jacket, a few water bottles and their was a brown box stuff in the front.

I climbed inside the boat, careful to make sure it was steady and yanked out the cardboard brown box. Sure enough their was some old rags at the top and I pulled a couple out and the water bottle. I got out of the boat to see Skipper and Misty's looking around.

" Hey guys. I found some rags in some boat over there." I said, pointing over at the brown boat. Misty smiled and nodded gratefully as I gave her a rag and the water bottle. She screwed off the cap and I watched as water flowed out and damped the rag. Misty gave me the bottle back and I let some drip onto the rag. I tried to tie it once I wrapped it around but I struggled.

" Need some help"? I heard Skipper say and I nodded. He wrapped up the lower part of my arm and managed to tie a little knot to hold it together.

" Thanks." I said once he finished.

" No problem." He replied back and Ally's voice rang out.

" Hey, I found a sewer over here!" Ally called from over near the streets. Me, Misty and Skipper ran over to her and we flipped the cover off.

" This might be the best way to travel is through these tunnels. Some parts of the zoo is connected to the sewers." Skipper explained and he jumped in first. Ally went next and I hopped inside after her and then Misty did. It was a bit dark in the sewers like usual but the sewers made her think of her habitat and of home. Sweet home. Marlene couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**me: So that the end of this chapter. A crappy ending but you know. Hopefully in the next chapter or the one after that will explain everything. So in the meantime-**

**Ally: Review!**

**Kowalski: Review!**

**Skipper: Review!**

**Marlene: Review again! **

**Russet: And again!**

**Me: Russet? Your in this story so far, how'd you get here?**

**Russet: Magic!**

**Me: -_-**


	5. planing for an adventure

**Me: Okay, so this chapter is a lot of explaining. So-**

**Rico: Enjoy! **

**Me: What he said but in English **

**Me: Also I would always think Kowalski would have his own little log to talk to so yeah. **

* * *

Kowalski's POV

Kowalski's log

" It has been about six hours seance Skipper's, Misty's and Marlene's disappearance and there is barley any clues on where they went. In Marlene's habitat, there was a broken vase with some blood on it, a little bit of blood on her bed and the cave entrance. Private still thinks Misty kidnapped them and took off somewhere. But I really don't think so because what kind of kidnapper goes around asking for their target? She could have known that he wasn't here but how would that benefit her? It would just make us more suspicious. I really don't know.

Rico is still freaking out that there is no Skipper here and we had to tell him so Private stalling him for now. I've already heard a few things blow up, hopefully nothing important. One thing I know about this little disappearance is that there not dead. And that they were kidnapped and not just strolled off.

For Misty, I think she was telling the truth when she said she was friends with Skipper. We don't know much about Skipper and this is probably one of his old past stuff. Misty did seemed impatient when she arrived. Perhaps she was going to warn them? That could be it. She is a old friend of Skipper's and she was going to warn him that someone is after them. Be right back...

I checked the blood samples and found out that that one had clumps in them. Long story short, some of it is Misty's blood and some of it is is the others. The broken vase's with the blood on it is actually Skipper's blood. I hear knocking on the door. That could be Private and Rico. But didn't they just leave..? Kowalski out."

Kowalski stopped his recording and placed the recorder down on the ground. I carefully walk over to Private's first prize fish door and opened it. I got into an attack stance just to make sure that it wasn't the kidnapper. I was wrong about that.

Skipper, Marlene, Misty and some other girl stood at the door way. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled before letting my guard down. " You're back". I said, stepping out of the door way. Then I noticed Marlene had a rag tied around her arm and Skipper's shoulder was bleeding.

" Yeah, quite a little journey." Skipper said and he and the others came inside. There was a new girl here too. She was short, definitely an older kid and had blue eyes. She was as skinny as Misty too and had ruffled forehead feathering making it look like bangs. She seemed curious but very alert at the same time. Also her feet and beak were black.

" Let me get the others." Was all I said before heading onto the fake island. The two penguins were now just sitting on the island, enjoying the late fall breeze. " Skipper, Marlene and Misty are back. So is a new girl." I explained and they shot up when they heard they were back. Rico nodded and the three of us jumped back into the HQ. Skipper and Misty were standing while Marlene and the other girl were siting down near by. We joined near Marlene and Private sat next to the new girl.

" Oh and this is my little sister, Ally." Misty was the first one to speak and Ally nodded. So Ally is Misty sister, but why don't don't they look alike? Once Misty said that, Private and Rico put on a puzzled look on their faces.

" Oh!" Ally exclaimed, seeing our faces. She then rubbed her beak and a flash of orange appeared and after a few seconds, most of the black was away. Ally got the black off her feet too and now looked like her sister. " It's the humans makeup I use to disguise myself. Comes off instantly." She said.

" Why do you disguise yourself?" Private asked his naive question.

" So those animals don't know that I'm related to her. If that happen then everything will go down hill from there." Ally explained to him.

" Why were you looking for Skippah though? And why are you guys injured?" Private asked.

" He was gonna be attacked so I warned him. Who wouldn't warn their brother that a wolf was out to get him?" Misty asked and there a one second pause.

" Your her brother!" Me, Private, Rico and Marlene exclaimed in unison. That must have been loud enough for the whole zoo to hear.

" I knew it"! Julien screamed from his thrown. Ally looked puzzled at the sudden scream.

" Who was that?" Misty asked.

" An idiotic lemur that lives across from us." I answered back and soon enough Julien jumped into the HQ.

" Actually no de king didn't know someone was someone's brother." Julien said and Maurice and Mort jumped into the HQ next. " And who is dis?" Julien said in a flirty way to Ally. 

" Our sister." Skipper and Misty said at the same time. Julien put his paw on her shoulder and Ally flipped him over and put her foot near his throat.

" Try to flirt with me again and I'll snap your neck." Ally said with a devil smile and got off the annoying lemur.

" I see violence still runs in the family." I said and everyone laughed but Julien. Maurice helped him up and Mort tried to go onto King Julien's feet, but Ally picked him up.

" Aww, what is this a mouse lemur?" Ally said and Mort giggled. She put the mouse lemur down.

" But who attacked you guys?" Rico asked. Then Ally started up the story saying how she got captured by Scar and then Misty said how she hear Scar say that they were going after Skipper. Then Marlene explained how she was helping Skipper when the blow darts came and knocked them out. Skipper finished off saying that Scar, Victorious and Safara where the ones who captured them and they had to do some fighting. Once, Skipper was done explaining I went to lab and got some better healing supplies and help Marlene first.

" But why dies those three want?" Marlene asked the three. I took the old rag off and used thick white gauze to wrap her arm up.

" That's where I need you guys' help. There is a cave down in Antarctica and it has three stones: Water, Fire and Electric. Scar, Victorious and Safara want to use the stones power to mess up the Earth. There is a lot of caves and it takes awhile to travel in." I explained.

" Will you guys help us out?" Ally added at the end. " Because it was three agents three before and look how that turned out." Ally said, pointing to Marlene who I finished bandaging her arm up.

" Yeah we'll help. I can ask the foxes if they can help out too." I added and Skipper nodded.

" Solo too?" Rico asked and Skipper nodded. We need all the help we can get.

" De king wants to join in too." Julien said.

" No, ring tail. We need animals that trained for this kind of stuff." Skipper explained.

" Marlene isn't trained." Julien shot back and Skipper thought of a second.

" She's capable of fighting and she could be taught."

" Maybe you should let him, we need all the extra hands we can get." Misty and her brother thought about that for a moment.

" Fine but you'll need to be trained too." Skipper said and he looked around the group. " There's no doubt the three will split up and each will get their own stone. So I'll split you guys into groups too. Private, go get Solo and the foxes. And you can tell them the story on the way here. And Rico, get some weapons." Skipper ordered and the penguins left. I waddled up to Skipper.

" How you splitting us up?" I asked him and Misty.

" You, me and Misty with be leading our groups. Misty you can have Ally, Private and... Solo. Kowalski, you can have Blaze, Julien and Scarlet. And I'll have the rest ( Marlene, Rico and Russet). Sound like a plan?" I asked and they thought for a second before nodding. " And we're gonna need a big boat to get to Antarctica. Kowalski you can look into that ASAP."

" Alright." I didn't really want Julien on my team but Skipper would kill him by a day and Misty might have a tempter too.

" But we won't split up until we get into the caves. And who's gonna train Julien?" Skipper asked and figured Private will volunteer once he gets back.

" When will we leave?" I asked.

" As soon as possible aka a few hours."


	6. Private's thoughts

**Me:Really sorry for not updating in a week. School kept me busy and I went to a party on Friday so I haven't got the chance to update. The story is starting to sped up a bit and- **

**Skipper: We get it already.**

**Me: Shut up Skip. Anyways, I changed my username to shimmeringspirit-**

**Kowalski: Used to be dreamingpenguin.**

**Me: Grr, I'm just getting to the story.**

**Skipper: Finally! **

**Me: * glares* Also I'm giving everyone their own log to put down their thoughts.**

* * *

Private's POV

Private's journal log

"It has been two hours seance Misty, Ally, Skippah and Marlene got back. Skippah said they needed help getting some stones. I don't get it though, what's so special about these stones that could mess up the world? _How_ can they mess up the world? I might ask Ally about it later."

" Misty and Ally seem nice to be related with Skippah. Okay that was a little mean, but they are nice. Misty doesn't yell but does seem to get mad when she mentions Scar and the others. I pretty sure she been in a couple of fights, I could tell by the scar on her face and her ruffled feathers. Ally is really beautiful. She's short, a little shorter than me and is pretty young. I can't stop looking at her glimmering, blue eyes and her feathery bangs. I noticed the scar in the shape of an " x " on her foot once she takes the black makeup off. I wonder how she got it from the humans... Okay, I starting to go off topic here."

" Anyways, We're leaving in a couple minutes to go to Antarctica by boat. Don't know how it will turn out but I hope all goes well. Me, Ally, Misty, Scarlet, Russet, Blaze, Julien, Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, Solo and Marlene are all going. Rico and Solo are going to get the weapons ready right now, Blaze and Russet are getting Julien, Marlene and Skipper are chatting, Misty and Ally are training with each other. I better go, we're leaving soon. But I'll bring my journal around with me to Antarctica. Bye for now." Private ended it and tucked it under his flipper.

I waddled back into Kowalski's lab and looked at my little corner of it. Kowalski ran out of quarters for the show off jar, so he had to give me a little bit of his lab room. That was a month ago so I got a bit of space.

I unzipped my backpack and peaked around inside. I had a travel size lunacorn which was as big as my foot, about three cans of tuna ( Rico had most of them), a yard of rope and a knife. I stuffed my journal inside the front, happy that I choose a small recorder. I was all set to go and I placed the small bag on my back.

Once, I got into the main room, everyone was there. Julien was eating some fruit and he had a tiny bag with some more fruit in it. Rico, Kowalski, Russet and Solo were chatting, with their small bags on their backs near the table. Skipper, Marlene and Misty were chatting too by the hatch. Ally, Blaze and Scarlet were watching some show with a bunch of expositions. I walked on over to Marlene's little group.

" How long will we be gone?" Marlene asked as she zipped up her bag. I saw a few oysters and a book inside but didn't have time to see anything else.

" Not sure. Could be a week or two or a month or two. Just have to wait and see." Misty replied casually as she zipped up her own bag. I didn't get time to see what was inside before she had the bag over her shoulders.

" Will we have enough food?" Marlene asked.

" I'm pretty sure we will. Ally and Russet are carry mostly fish and Blaze got some oysters for you. Also Solo got some light-weight fruit for Julien." Misty explained to the nervous otter. I noticed Skipper wasn't talking at all, just starring off.

" That's good. But are you positive?" She asked.

Misty smiled. " Don't worry girly, we've got everything alright".

She quirked an eyebrow. " Not everything." The otter said, pointing to Skipper who was still starring in the other direction. Misty walked over to him and clapped near his face. He snapped out of it.

" Oh, what?" He asked, looking over at his sister. I saw Misty whisper something to Skipper but I couldn't tell what she said. Then he did a sheepish chuckle and she did a smile back.

" So is everyone all ready"? Marlene asked the giant group of twelve and their was some nods and responses.

" Good". I said and the scientist spoke up.

" I found a boat shop near the that ocean we were just at. We just need to hijack it and were off to as that." Kowalski explained to everyone and one by one we headed up to the fake ice island. I glanced around the HQ.

_Bye home. We'll all be back ...I hope. _

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Skipper's POV

Really, I didn't want to fight Scar, Vicky and Safara. They knew _way _too much. They knew me, Ally and Misty are siblings. They knew where we were born, where we live now, our enemies, our friends. They know most of our strengths and weaknesses. For once, I was nervous and a bit frightened. And Misty read me like a book. If I didn't want to show an emotion, I would have no emotion at all. I hate it when she does that.

The sound of waves snaps me out of my thoughts and I see we reached our destination. Finally. That was a good three hour walk and I didn't like hearing Julien's complaining. Russet complained a little too and so did Private.

" So, where's the boat?" I asked Kowalski once everyone got a look around. It was just a small shop on a huge dock with several boats hanging around. He pointed to a large, two floored boat.

" That would be it, sir." Kowalski said.

" Then let get going." I said before we started to go onto the boat. Then Russet and Blaze screamed.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Haha! Don't know when I'll update again, but I will try my best to make it soon. **


	7. bad storm

**Me: I'm awake and alive! Sorry for not updating. My brother been making me play a game and I haven't found time to update. I can only update on weekends.**

**Skipper: She's not kidding, it's a almost midnight right now.**

**Marlene: And awake and alive is actually a song on youtube about me and Skipper.**

**Me: Yup, and now some romance will start to kick in in the next chapters. Enjoy! **

* * *

Rico's POV

The foxes screams startled me, but the other scream startled me more. Soon Scarlet, Skipper, me and most of the others ran onto the big boat. They were standing near something that I soon recolonized as a young person. Her hair was brown, long and shinny. Her greenish eyes sparkled in the sun as she coward into the corner. She was pretty young, 12 maybe.

I watched as Skipper gave the signal and Kowalski knocked the little girl out. I didn't blame the girl for being frightened, I would too if I was human and thought animals were not smart. Seven penguins, One otter, one lemur and three foxes did make a bunch. Most animals would freak out seeing the twelve of us hijacking a party boat.

I placed my bag back onto my shoulders and wondered around. The ship was huge but very tiny at the same time. I could walk a few yards before I couldn't go no farther north. I could still see the others carrying the girl by the shop's door before I found the steering wheel. It was in a small room, like a mini shack in the corner of the ship. It could fit only like two of us inside before it got crowded. It was a steal sheering wheel, and a short metal chair placed behind it. I headed out of the small room, getting a bit claustrophobic.

That was mostly it. A small boat, about as big as a fishing boat, with a little room and a tarp over the top. The tarp was blue and covered the metal roof frame on top. But over all the boat was okay. I wanted to know more though. Why do we have to get these stones, why is it so special to do? What do they even look like?

But I keep the questions inside my head for now.

After, everyone got on board and Private cut the rope that was ting us to the dock. I was surprised that he brought a knife. How did he even get that knife? I shook the thoughts away and everyone got into places.

Private remained near the end of the boat, watching the water ripple around. Kowalski was writing something down, god knows what. Also Julien started eating with Blaze, Scarlet and Russet. Skipper was most likely steering the boat, and Marlene was nowhere in sight. Misty was relaxing near the front of the boat while Ally went over to Private. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Solo coming here.

" Rico? Do you have anything we can eat?" She asked and I got out a can of tuna. " Got a can opener?" Oops. I knew I forgot something back at home. Solo took the blank look on my face and the silence to know that I forgot. My girlfriend sighed.

" Oops?" I said and she rolled her eyes playfully.

" Hey, was anyone smart enough to bring a can opener"? She yelled across the boat. The female penguin didn't need to be to loud cause the boat was so small. Mostly everyone glanced at each other. Julien obviously didn't bring one, neither did the foxes. Ally came over with one in her flipper and smirked.

" I would have thought Rico would have one, but I brought this one just in case." Ally explained and handed it over. Ally have me a gentle beak slap.

" Wha' that for?" I whined rubbing my beak. Solo giggled making me glare at the two girls.

" Cause if I didn't bring one, we would have to eat fruit and oysters." Ally smiled and placed the bow and arrows onto her back before waddling away. I could tell from the start that she was like Skipper. Sneaky, clever, sassy and a bit sarcastic.

Solo opened the can and we shared what was inside. Soon Kowalski and Private started eating too. And then the foxes had a special treat- a dead rabbit. Julien was scarred for life as the pups ate. Even Private seemed a little uneasy. Ally finally took a break and ate her share with Misty.

I glanced down at the can and noticed their was only a little left.

" You can have it." I heard myself say as I pushed the can over to her.

" You sur'?" She asked.

" Yup." I said and she gobbles down the rest. I felt her peck my cheek and I could smell fresh tuna breath. I smiled and then she looked nervous for a second. " Wha' wrong?" I asked.

" I gotta tell you something." She said playing with her flippers.

" What's up?" I asked, now getting concerned.

She beckoned me closer with her flipper and I slid myself nearer to her. Solo came closer to my ear and cuffed her flipper so no one would know what she said. I felt her shaky fish breath on my neck and she finally said it.

" I'm pregnant."

I jerked my head once she said that and Solo did a slight smile. " You happy?" She asked.

" Yes." I said simply before giving her a gentle hug. I barley noticed she put on some weight but it wasn't too noticeable. But I started to get worried. We were on this boat for weeks maybe months.I just hope things go well.

" I'll be fine. He/she won't be due for a couple months." Solo read my thoughts and I gave her another peck on the cheek.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Skipper's POV

It was nice just sitting down, watching the waves as we headed south. I didn't have to steer much, seance the boat was going south. All was quiet beside the slight chit-chat on the boat. I could easily hear Ally's footsteps as she came in.

" Hey Skip." She said with a warm smile. To be honest, he missed that smile. That was the smile that she had before everything and everyone because haywire. Last time he seen her smile like that was when she was six and I was ten.

" Hey Allison." Ally just did a small glare at her full name. It was nice to see my sister again, I haven't seen her in years. The glare was just the same as usual but then she pulled out a can of tuna.

" Thought you might be hungry." I noticed she emphasized the word ' might' and I mentally smiled. She remembers.

" I'm not but thanks anyways." I said and she shrugged. Ally hopped over near me and looked up to see the waves. I had an eating disorder when I was little and it never seemed to go away. Only Ally, Misty and Safarah (no idea how she found out) knew about it. The others could have figured it out, but never asked. But just then did I notice the darkening clouds heading in our direction.

" That doesn't look to good." Ally commented, seeing the clouds. You could even see the rain in the distance if you looked. I was just about to say to ignore it, but then lightning flashed. It was bright and made Ally gasp.

" Let's round everyone up. This storm looks pretty bad." I said and hopped down from the table. Ally followed me outside and Ally raised her voice.

" Everyone, over here!" Ally called and they came over. I did a head count. Julien, Scarlet, Blaze, Russet, Rico, Solo, Misty, Ally, Private, Kowalski and me were here... where was Marlene? As Ally started to explain about the storm, I looked around the boat. She was asleep at the end of the boat.

" Marlene, wake up." I told her and gave her arm a good shake. She was still fast asleep. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and she was still asleep. Rain started to fall now. It was drizzling at first but it got heavy quicky. Thunder boomed and Private hid behind Ally. I beckoned everyone inside the steering room and they ran inside. Me, Kowalski and Misty were the only ones who could barley in the room.

Well a lot more actually. But the ones who were inside ( Private, Scarlet, Julien, Russet, Ally) soon were swept out of the room. I grabbed onto Ally before she could go overboard.

" S-Skipper..." Ally said, for once actually frightened. I was over her so the rain didn't sting her back. Marlene woke up by now and was holding onto the side of the boat. But then Misty screamed, then Russet did.

" Huge wave coming-." Solo cut her yell off as she screamed loudly. Now almost everyone was screaming, including myself and Ally as my grip loosened and we were sent flying across the boat. Then the huge wave hit the boat, with a chorus of screams and cries as loud as the thunder.

* * *

**Haha! Another cliffhanger! **


	8. foreshadowing

**I'm here with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Skipper's POV

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. I remember hitting the metal pole of the boat and seeing Ally tumble inside the the steering room. Rain still crashed down on my feathers and thunder boomed in the sky. I justed hope lightning doesn't strike the boat.

I saw Kowalski holding onto the side of the boat, near me. He tried to say something but thunder interrupted him. Marlene was somewhere behind me and the foxes are staying low on the deck floor. The screams and shouts turned into a sickening silence as a huge wave hit the boat.

It hit the boat and onto the deck swiftly. After the big wave, the rain got lighter and the thunder got slower. Lightning got more distance and the rain turned into drizzle before someone's voice rang out.

" Everyone okay?" I heard Misty say and I saw her sit up.

" Yeah." Kowalski said from near by. Scarlet got up and scanned the boat.

" I think I hit something.." Private voice said into the air and I saw him clutching his shoulder. His shoulder was wet, with fresh blood.

" I brought a first aid kit, just let me get it." Kowalski replied back as he got up. I was lad he brought it, cause I knew we would need it. Ally brought one, I think. Ally... where did she go? I stumbled up and realised my foot was bleeding. How come we didn't see that storm coming? It almost seemed unnatural for a storm to come that quick.

" Ally?" I asked as I waddled into the steering room. She was on the floor with a old rag up to her cheek. She smiled when she saw me.

" Skipper? You alright?" Ally asked, sitting up.

" I'm okay. Some of the others have minor injuries but overall everyone is alright. How's your cheek?" I asked my little sister, sitting down next to her.

" See for yourself." Ally replied and uncovered the rag to show the cut that covered her whole cheek. I reached into the bag and pulled out Kowalski's mini first aid kit. For us, we have to practically bring it everywhere. I got out a two oz. spray bottle and Ally snatched it up. " What is in this stuff?" She asked, puzzledly.

" Just water and tea oil. A home remedy kowalski whipped up before we left and keep still." I explained as I took the bottle and sprayed some on her cheek. She flinched. Did I tell her it was salt water? Must have not. We got up and walked into the main part of the boat. Private glanced over at us.

" You guys alright?" Private asked, clutching his shoulder with an old rag.

" Yeah." Ally said, glancing around. Rico, Kowalski, Private and Misty were sitting down and only Private was hurt in the bunch. Julien, Scarlet, Blaze and Russet sat right behind them. Blaze's ear was bleeding and Scarlet's paw was damp with red blood. Julien was pretty good friends with the foxes now, just a little less than Kowalski's bond. Solo and Marlene were sitting near by, nibbling on some fish and they were unharmed.

" I'm glad there was no major injuries." I said before waddling back into the steering room. Nobody followed me as I picked up my backpack on the way there and sat on the floor inside the room. I pressed the triangle, meaning play.

" Skipper's log. It is still day one on this little boat and we happened to run into a storm. The deck floor is still wet and I won't be surprised if someone slips on it. The storm was pretty bad, so I'm surprised I didn't get a concussion when I hit that metal pole. Private injured his shoulder, Scarlet hurt her paw, Blaze was injured too and Allt hurt her cheek."

" I am happy that Ally and Misty are here to help get the stones. I missed Ally's attitude and Misty's calmness. I always knew me and Ally got out Mother's personality." A sigh escaped my beak as I looked over at the two. " Ally doesn't know half on the things I know about our past."

" I'll tell her one day. But for now, I'll let her be happy."

* * *

**It's a short chapter but hey, whatcha gonna do? I'm pushing the sassy attitude with Ally and kindness with Misty. Also in the story will be a bit of tragic past. **

**Skipper: Read**

**Misty: And**

**Ally: Review**

**Marlene: If **

**Scarlet: You**

**Blaze: Dare**

**Russet: ! **

**Julien: Seriously **

**Private: Read**

**Rico: And**

**Kowalski: Review **

**Solo: ! **


	9. tragic history

Kowalski's POV

" Kowalski's log. It has been several hours since the storm came and rocked the boat. Mostly everyone is healed beside's Private. That might take a few days. It's night time now and everyone is asleep, I think." Kowalski glances down at Skipper sleeping next to Misty on the floor. Ally snoozed away.

" I wonder and worry about his 'baggage' that he carries around. Paranoia and temper must come from somewhere and it's not inherited, think. Ally seemed joy, well jollier than her siblings. I guess she doesn't know something that they do." I paused as I saw Misty shift. She is awake. I shut the recorder and just looked over at the waves in the ocean as they rippled.

" Your awake." I said to Misty as she waddled over to me.

" I've been awake." Whops. Caught. Misty paused, making sure both Ally and Skipper were sound asleep. " You want to know some stuff about us?" She asked. I could tell from the start that she was a silent paranoid girl. But by now she could trust me. I nodded.

" Why is he so... the way he is?" I asked her and Misty sat down next to me.

" It started when we were younger. Ally was one , I was six and Skipper was nine when our mother had her fourth child. Mother...died on us over loss of blood from the birth. It was pretty unexpected but it happened." Misty paused.

" I'm sorry, I had no idea." I said, silently begging to hear more.

" Our dad was okay at first. Cried a little, mourned a bit. But that's what me and Skipper thought at first. We found drugs that he stole for the human's drug store. He drank one or two everyday. He was really depressed, I never seen Raven like that before. I started noticing the scars on his flippers and blood...on the floor." Misty paused again, but I was speechless.

" Raven did awful things after that. Beat us, smashed bottles in our faces when we doze off, and he even stabbed Skipper once. He was ten then. Father started hurt Ally when she turned two and there was nothing we could do... I always had to protect the unborn chick in case Raven got any ideas while Skipper tried to help Ally or himself. Don't get me wrong, he did awful things to me too. More inappropriate and forceful if you get my drift." Misty explained and shivered. Then I got what she meant.

" The drinks really messed with his head didn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

" Not just his head but ours too. We did somethings.. that would be better if we hadn't. When Skipper was eleven, I was eight and we kept seeing Raven cut marks into his flippers. So we did too." Misty paused and showed me a three inch scar across her left flipper.

" We even stole one of dad's drinks and we shared the bottle. It made you fell numb, dizzy and sick all the time. But it distracted you from everything else in the world that bugged you. That's how Skipper got a got slice in the stomach, got caught getting one of his beers. I was too busy cleaning Ally's head wound to help." Misty explained. I couldn't get the picture of a depressed young Skipper, drinking to get the pain away.

" He never told us..." I said after a small pause.

" Glad he didn't. Ally had a melt down a few months ago when someone asked about the 'X' scar on her foot. We're all capable to freak out once in a while." Misty reminded.

" Then what happened?" I asked.

" The egg we protected for weeks, the cuts and gashes we got instead of the chick turned out to be a waste. The chick was hatched, a boy named Ace, died a week after hatching. It refused to eat or drink no matter what and force feeding wasn't working. It cried and cried of hunger but still refused to eat... Raven put it out of it misery with a swift snap to the neck. But Raven lost it after that. Like totally lost it. Well scratch that, we all lost it."

" Raven blamed us for mom's death, blamed us for Ace's death, blamed us for not trying harder, blamed us for having only two bottles left. It was when Skipper was twelve, I was ten and Ally was three that we escaped that hell hole. Skipper couldn't trust me anymore and always tried to keep Ally away from me. I got him to snap out of a few months later."

" We lived their in Antarctica for a while. Skipper would go hunt while I watched Ally. Then once Ally turned four, we left her alone so Skipper could teach me to hunt. It was hard, I have to admit that. A lot of time you came home empty flippered and your ribs would show. When Ally turned five, we both taught her to hunt. It went horribly wrong so we just had to make her tag along. She was five, I was twelve and Skipper was fifteen ." Misty paused again, letting it all sink in. After a bit of a pause, I spoke up again.

" But how did you guys get separated?"

" Once Skipper was eighteen, I was fifteen and Ally was seven we all were qualified for military work. Ally could start practicing for military work and basic medicine work, I could so more advanced combat training and Skipper did the combat training too. He soon was assigned to your base at the zoo." Misty finished and stared over the waves.

" So you haven't seen Skipper for seven years?" I asked.

" Yeah." Misty said as we did eye contact.

" What about these stones? Where do they come into play?" I asked. I wanted to get all the answers now in case I couldn't ask again.

" My trainer told me about them. They were once clear, beautiful stones- almost like a mirror reflection. One of the stones known as water, got drifted into the lake and was underwater for who knows how long. It resurfaced and someone evil got it. It got this blue water trapped into the once white stone. He figured out that he could use this stone to flood the world." Misty explained and I saw her get up. Skipper's sister wondering over to her backpack and unzipped the red bag. She pulled out three pictures and came back over. " Look."

The picture showed a oval, crystal stone. It looked like it was made of glass and a little of it reflected off the sun. Blue water was stuck inside the stone and it was just plain elegant. Misty showed the next picture. It was the fire stone. It had the whitish-yellow color that wasn't so bright. Red flames crawled their way up the walls of the crystal stones. Ally was in the picture too , her eyes curious at the beautiful egg like crystal.

" Ally really like the flames, didn't she?" I asked, glancing at the picture. Then Misty chuckled at my statement.

" That isn't Ally. That was me, several years back. I was as old as Ally is now, fourteen." She said and showed me the last picture. The crystal was sea green and shimmering brightly. Inside the green orb was a strike of lightning, strong and yellow. It was the brightest one out of three.

" How did the electric stone and fire stone get created?" I asked once I was done scanning the photos.

" This evil animal soon got the idea of putting the stone in fire and see what happens. The flames burned the white crystal turning it yellowish. And the flames got trapped inside. The electric stone was made by accident when lightning hit it, making the bolt get trapped inside. I'm a bit fuzzy after that. Just that the crystals are safe inside crystal cave. Safe for now." Misty said before she got up and got herself a can of fish. " Want some?" She asked me and she tossed me a can.

" Is your father still alive?"

She sighed and also pulled out a letter. " Actually yes. I got a letter from my friend, Holly saying he is alive and has a kid. He's planning to kill the little chick again while his new wife is away. I'm planning on getting him while we get the stones." Misty explained and shoved the letter away. " Any more questions?"

I smiled. " Just one more. I know Safarah, some red panda who's after Skipper but who is Scar and Victorious?" I asked, beginning to eat my tuna.

" Scar is in that same tracking program. He is assigned to me and Victoria is assigned to Ally." Misty said before yawning.

" You should at least get a few hours of sleep." I reminded her before she yawned again.

"Alright but I get the night shift tomorrow." The short penguin said before laying back down, next to her sister and brother.

I stayed up to let it all sink in.


End file.
